Terrain of Magical Expertise
The Terrain of Magical Expertise, more commonly shortened to TOME, is a virtual-reality Massively Multiplayer Online Roleplaying Game (MMORPG) developed by Netking Software. The game was created with both combat gaming and social networking in mind. The Game In the year 2020, Netking Software released a virtual reality game called the Terrain of Magical Expertise… Within this expansive, interactive world, players of all ages, gender and race from across the globe unite together to a single community of social networking and gaming. With an unprecedented level of customization, you can create a personal avatar character to interact with friends and battle foes…and Netking Software’s unparalleled and renowned virtual reality system dictates your thoughts and actions instantly to create an incredibly realistic sense of life, making it the most immensely popular and sought-after game title in the world to date. Physical Description The world of TOME is divided into three regions on a gigantic floating island: *';Sanctuary' – The eastern region, a lush, green haven safe from all violence. This area is dedicated entirely to social networking. *';Mechcity' – The central region, a bustling concrete jungle for both socializing and gaming. Battles can only take place in specified areas and if a challenge is accepted mutually by two or more players. *';Lavendera' - The western region, an expansive and dangerous land where battles are constantly happening. Combat between players can happen at any time in any place. There is also a rotating sun and moon on the opposite sides of the TOME world. This means it is possible to watch the moon rise and the sun set at the same time, or the sun rise and the moon set at the same time. Character Creation Within TOME, a character may be created with almost endless customization options to make your character unique. One can also have a character created off of a scanned drawing or image. After checks are made by the admins to ensure your character is appropriate for the game, a second check is made to determine what class you fall into. There are 6 classes, each with their own common features and abilities. Classes [[Swordsman|'Swordsman']] Characters who use swords or other sword-like weapons. Examples include Kirbopher and Nylocke. [[Spellcaster|'Spellcaster']] Spellcasters use magic, spells, or anything in between. Examples include Flamegirl and Whyti. [[Animalistic|'Animalistic']] Animalistic characters resemble animals or monsters, or make use of abilities related to animals. Common Animalistic-type characters are shown as humanoids wearing animal costumes, though some exceptions exist. Examples include Rockoon and Granda. Kizuna, despite her normally human appearance, is in this class due to her ability to transform into a cat. [[Morphological|'Morphological']] Morphological characters usually resemble slime or goop in appearance, and their abilities usually make use of their slime-like appearance. Examples include Gamecrazed and Doubling. A notable case is Rubirules, who, despite not being slime-based, is able to change his form at will. [[Mechanical|'Mechanical']] Mechanical characters typically are robots or look metallic or robotic in appearance. Mechanicals may or may not use abilities relative to their robotic appearances. Examples include Sniperwheel and Elescope. Odboll is a literal oddball in this class, but it may be due to his ability to manipulate the space around him by using the game's code. [[Fighter|'Fighter']] Fighters usually don't fall into any other class. Characters of this class possess bare-fisted combat abilities or non-traditional weapons (such as guns or blades). Examples include Alpha and Zetto. Afterwards, you are allowed to give your character powers, and yet another system of checks are made for balancing purposes. This balance checking system is known as the Libra System. Characters Main Characters Side Characters Net Kings Non-Net King Staff Hackers Players